llave
by hisis-chan
Summary: Quise cerrar mi corazón, quise ponerle un candado Y perder la llave era mi meta… Logrando así tirarla en un baldío, en un lugar Donde nadie pudiera encontrarla… pero me equivoque…
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Quise cerrar mi corazón, quise ponerle un candado Y perder la llave era mi meta…

Logrando así tirarla en un baldío, en un lugar Donde nadie pudiera encontrarla… pero me equivoque…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Todo comenzó…

Como Un día cualquiera se puede convertir en un día horrendo….

-**Flash black**

- ella solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mi?... Ya que había sufrido tanto y creía que en ese sufrimiento que había tenido por varios años de soledad creyó a ver visto un rayo de esperanza, creía haber obtenido esa calidez llama alegría… pero se equivoco… ver a su "novio" siéndole infiel… desde hay algo se rompió… algo que quizás no se arregle tan fácil o que nunca lo ara… tantas noches de lagrimas, de volver a la soledad que había tenido en su infancia… y desde hay juro jamás no poner sus sentimientos en una relación; y su sonrisa se volvió seriedad…

-**Fin flash black**

El despertador suena y con dificultad de la levantada una chica de pelo naranja hasta la cintura, con ojos de color de la plata; y con un bostezo…

-Ahhh… que flojera; vaya otra vez con ese sueño… creí que lo había olvidado… bueno a ver como me ira en mi nueva preparatoria; espero que nadie me hable, me gusta estar sola… como siempre… (Con un poco de tristeza en sus ultimas palabras)

Mientras tanto en una clínica y casa de un joven de pelo puntiagudo color naranja pero uno más claro, con ojos color cacao con un seño fruncido esquivando de una patada de su alegre padre; asiendo que casi caiga por la ventana.

-isshin: esa es tuvo buena hijo mio; has mejorado muy bien. (con un pulgar en forma de aprobación)

Ichigo: ya cállate! Como si esto no pasaran todos los días ya me acostumbre a tus locos modos de levantarme (¬¬)

Yuzu: onii-chan! ya esta el desayuno baja o si no se te ara tarde!.

Ichigo: sii.. Ya voy .. ( _y comenzamos un nuevo día… vaya ojala y no me molesten porque les parto su madre. Prefiero que nadie me hable)- pensaba ichigo._

Yuzu: aquí te dejo espero que lo disfrutes y te deseo que te la pases muy bien en tu nuevo día de clases onii-chan (^ ^)

Ichigo: si… gracias por la comida…

Karin: la verdad que hueva ir al primer día de clases y luego con compañeros nuevos ¬¬ porque las vacaciones duran poco…

Ichigo: creo que concuerdo contigo karin.. oh demonios .. se me hace tarde… rápido parándose y agarrando sus cosas..

Ichigo: gracias por la comida.. Nos vemos yuzu, karin..

-y esquivando golpe de su padre, pero esta vez el dándole otro en la cara.

Ichigo: y adiós viejo….

Isshin: ese… es… nuestro hijo.. masaki… ya es todo un hombre… (cayendo al suelo)

-en el instituto de karakura, ya en sus nuevos salones.

Orihime fue una de las primeras en llegar al su nuevo salón así que para no llamar tanto la atención se peino en una cola de caballo y se sentó hasta atrás en la ventana, ignorando a todo el que entraba, con cara de seriedad como de no importarle nada.

Orihime: creo que este será un largo día (hablando para si misma y en voz baja)

-viendo que ya todos estaban en su salón y percatándose que en la otra fila una 2 bancas mas adelante un joven, con el mismo color de pelo que el de ella pero mas claro.

Orihime: (_que bueno que hay otra persona del mismo color que el mio así pasare desapercibida_) –pensaba

Pero su tranquilidad se desplomo al ver a…

Orihime: senna… -con voz de amargura y desagrado al pronunciarla a tal persona; que menos quería ver, pero que estaba en su salón… la persona que le quito a su novio. La persona que dejo en ridículo enfrente de todos.

-la mirada de orihime reflejaba tristeza y odio..

Orihime: _he cambiado y de ahora en adelante no me dejare que te burles de mi, ni que me pongas en ridículo._

Y esta cruzo miradas con orihime con una sonrisa escapándose de burla… sentándose lo más lejos posible de la pelinaranja, hasta el frente.

-ichigo aburrido miraba de reojo a sus compañeros y el único conocido que le toco era sado, o mejor dicho Chad. Que se había sentado a lado de una chica con el mismo color de pelo que el pero mas oscuro… que le pareció algo de curiosidad porque era la primera en ver con ese tono de cabello además de su madre…

Ichigo: vaya que suerte tengo que me allá tocado con chat.. Y no con el fastidioso de keigo o el creído de ishida o la gritona de tatsuki o obsesionada de chappy de rukia y del mandril de renji. Creo que este año será tranquilo

(Pero realmente estaba equivocado XD)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Y en el salón orihime se percato de que al frente un grupo de chicas alegaban mucho sobre el chico de pelo naranja.

-kyaa… que genial que ichigo esta en nuestro salón, he escuchado que aunque sea un busca pleitos que es bueno por dentro; pero a nadie se lo a mostrado solo a sus amigos intimos; pero esta, tan… guapo!

- (otra) y esta solo… tenemos oportunidad chicas….!

Otras 2 – ( siii!)

Orihime: (que_ escandalosas_… todos los hombres son iguales... _te dejan sola_) – es lo que pensaba.

Entrando una sensei…

Bueno chicos es hora de comenzar las clases… pero antes me gustaría que se presentaran uno por uno para que se conozcan mejor. XD

Empezamos con tigo. (Señalando a senna).

Senna: bueno… me llamo senna y es un gusto conocerlos (guiñándole un ojo a ichigo y una fugaz mirada a orihime).

Sensei: muy bien a ver elige a quien escoges para que se presente

Senna: muy bien… quiero que se presente... ammm deja veo quien… la de allá por la ventana la de pelo naranja.

Orihime: (_genial… vaya suerte tengo ¬¬). – etoo... bueno mi nombre es orihime… y _ solo espero que nos llevemos bien.

Sensei: muy bonito nombre orihime… aver a quien quieres que se presente.

orihime: este… a ti (señalando a sado).

Sado: mi nombre es sado, pero algunos me dicen chat… (silencio)

Sensei: muy bien…. Escoge el siguiente…

Y asi… todos fuero presentándose hasta que una señala a ichigo. (El ultimo)

Ichigo: (_vaya que tontería ¬¬) –mi nombre es ichigo, y ya ¬¬._

_Sensei: vaya… al parecer hay personas de pocas palabras… (Con una gota en su cabeza) bueno comencemos la clase…_

_Después de un tiempo…_

_Sensei: bueno disfruten de su receso los veo mas al rato… y bienvenidos chicos espero que no las pasemos bien.._

_Y una de las primeras en salir fue orihime ya que no quería que la interrogaran… quería estar sola; así que se fue a la azotea._

_Ichigo: vamos chat a un lugar tranquilo… que te parece en la… (Fue interrumpido)_

_Senna: hola mucho gusto, soy senna espero que nos llevemos bien… te importaría si los acomp…. (No alcanzo ya que ichigo la ignoro y se fue de largo._

_-senna enojada (este será difícil… pero no me daré por vencido)_

Mientras tanto en la azote orihime viendo las nubes perdida…

-se avía quitado la liga ya que no estaba acostumbrada a traerla y se movía al ras del viento.

-ichigo y Chad iban entrando en lo que platicaban cuando ichigo se detuvo al ver a orihime… pero se le quedo viendo en sus ojos ya que reflejaban nostalgia y tristeza.

-chad siguió la mirada de ichigo y se quedo contemplando.

-orihime al percatarse que se sentía observada se quedo viendo por un rato a los ojos de cacao de un cierto peli-naranja… y así nadie despegaba sus miradas… hasta que orihime reacciono y agacho su cabeza en forma de disculpa… y se retira del lugar.

-ichigo reacciona al momento que ya cierra la puerta y dice:

-vaya que chica tan rara… (_Porque estará triste_) – se pregunto; pero al darse cuenta en que pensaba sacudió su cabeza

Ichigo: en que estoy pensando… (Lo dijo en voz baja).

Cuando chat y ichigo terminaron su comida se fueron directo al salón y al entrar… ichigo ahora lo primero que vio en el salón era a una cierta peli-naranja mirando a la ventana con la misma mirada de tristeza…

-a ichigo le intrigaba... ¿Por qué?...

Orihime:_(porque me da tanta curiosidad esa mirada….)_

-entrando la maestra con una compañera; que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

Rukia….

Sensei: bueno chicos aquí la presidenta del consejo estudiantil rukia kuchiki les trae una noticia

Rukia: bueno chicos como se acerca el día internacional de la mujer TODOS LOS HOMBRES tendrán que dar una cooperación para que a cada mujer de este instituto se le regale una rosa… y es OBLIGATORIO… la buena noticia es que ustedes los hombres tendrán el honor de regalarles personalmente la rosa a cada mujer pero por sorteo…

-y todos los hombres empezaron a murmurar entre ellos en quien quería que les tocara…. Igualmente las mujeres… pero a excepción de dos pelinaranjas…

Orihime: (_nooo… lo que me faltaba… ojala y que me de alguien que no le de importancia… por favor_!)

Ichigo: _que tonterías… ojala y no me toque una loca que esta obsesionada conmigo_ (ya que ichigo era muy popular tenia muchas fans)…

Rukia: bueno todos los hombre… (_Si es que hay ¬¬) _pasen por su papel deacuerdo a su número de lista…. Y recuerden que es secreto!... MAS LES VALE QUE NO AGAN TRAMPA…

Sensei: no se preocupe.. yo me encargo de que los hombres me digan a quien les toco y los apunto en una lista que solo yo tendré, así que nadie hará intercambios ni trampas… así que por favor chicos mientras pasan vengan para que los apunte..

Y así fueron pasando todos… unos con decepción de que no les tocara la que querían y otros con suerte… y así que le toco a ichigo pasar y tomar un papel..

Rukia: vaya.. vaya a quien tenemos aquí…

Ichigo: hay ya cállate no me molestes enana… tu y tu locos eventos… ¬¬

Rukia: hay si no te agás del rogar… a ver si te toca una linda chica.. Y quien sabe.. Quizás por mi y luego me lo agradezcas ¿a ver a quien te toco?

Ichigo: lo siento es privado (enseñándole la lengua_)… quien será inoue orihime… espera... me suena… no será _

_-_y voltea solo con la mirada a cierta pelinaranja que veía la ventana

Rukia: hay… eres tan obvio que ni necesito ver el papel… vaya si que es bonita… ^ ^.. Bueno que dios se apiade de ti.

Ichigo: COMO FASTIDIAS ENANA!…

Rukia: ush… ¬¬ de todo te enojas… ya vive una vida! Jajajaj

Rukia se va del salón a risas

Ichigo: _esta me la pagaras después_

Sensei: a ver kurosaki enséñeme el papel… vaya XD que suerte tienes kurosaki y muchos le querían dar a ella…

Ichigo: he? Que dice?..

Sensei: que hasta varios me querían sobornar para que les cambiara el papel… pero hay que ser justos… y me alegra que tu seas el que le regale una rosa a ella... Harían una linda pareja (y la maestra empezó con su imaginación... moe moe

Ichigo: sensei? Se siente bien….

Sensei: ah. ..este .. si.. si estoy bien.. Bueno a tu asiento ya vamos a comenzar las clases

Ichigo : si... si lo que diga ¬¬

-bueno a qui terminamos la clase XD hasta mañana chicos…

-todos:... sii!

-ichigo fue el ultimo en salir ya que Chad le llamaron en su trabajo y se tuvo que ir lo mas pronto posible…

Pero cercas de un callejón escucho mucho escandalo..

-DEJENMEN EN PAZ ODIO A LOS HOMBRE!

-orihime estaba gritando ya que una pandilla la rodearon y uno la agarro de las muñecas pegándolas hacia las paredes….

Y poco a poco uno se estaba acercando para róbale un beso a orihime cuando escucho a alguien caer..

-ichigo lo había mandado a volar con una patada…

-maldito... dijeron los otros

Cuando uno de ellos le por atrás lo iban a golpear orihime le soltó una patada en sus partes intimas y lo dejo tirado…

Orihime: vaya cobardes se meten en bola contra uno y luego atacan por la espalda que miserables son y se hacen llamar hombres…

-Ichigo se sorprendió lo que había ocurrido… ya que solo había visto en su vida a 2 mujeres defenderse a rukia y a tatsuki…

-cuando acabaron con la bola de pandilleros orihime se paro hacia ichigo y hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

Orihime: gra… gracias por ayúdame (con una leve sonrojo)

Ichigo: no hay problema… este.. Esta bien…

Orihime: si… gracias… bueno me despido… lo siento por las molestias… parece que estas en mi salón… soy inoue orihime… (Extendiendo la mano)

Orihime_: que me pasa… que estoy haciendo… _

ichigo: soy ichigo kurosaki (recibiendo el saludo)

-y los dos sintieron algo raro al momento de darse las manos haciendo que bruscamente orihime la retirara…

Orihime: bueno… otra vez gracias… y es un gusto kurosaki... nos vemos… mañana

-ichigo solo asintió y vio como partía…. El sin moverse de su lugar… viendo su mano y de repente se le vino el recuerdo de esos ojos color, plateados que veía perdidamente pero de tristeza…

Ichigo: vaya que raro día... – y se dirigió a su casa pensando en su ¿nueva amiga que acaba de hacer?...

Orihime: vaya… porque hice eso... Que me esta pasando… porque me puse roja… porque me pongo nerviosa al ver esos ojos….porque…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Al día siguiente…. En el salón de clases…

Sensei: XD bueno chicos hoy iremos a un invernadero de flores… ya aprovechamos la materia de ecología y que los chicos ven las flores que levan a regalar a la chica que les toco… así matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro XD

-así que salgan con calma a los camiones… que partimos en un ratito

Senna: oye ichigo! Me puedo sentar contigo en el camino? ¿a quien le vas a dar?.. Ojala y me des a mi

Ichigo: esto no es asunto tuyo y lo siento me iré con Chad…. Lastima

Ichigo:( _que no se cansa de molestar_)

Pazz! Y un golpe recibe ichigo por atrás…

Ichigo: que demonios… (Enojado)

Tatsuki: hola ichigo mucho tiempo sin verte… no bajes tu guardi…

-no acabo de decir cuando vio a una cierta pelinaranja subiendo del camión

Tatsuki: orihime!

-orihime voltea sorprendida y ve de donde la llaman cuando ve a tatsuki ir hacia ella…

Orihime: tatsku-chan….?

Y otro paz.. Suena

Tatsuki: esa no es una forma de saludar a tu mejor amiga! … hace mucho que no te veía.. Ese milagro!

-Orihime solo asintió con un poco de nostalgia….

-tatsuki al darse cuenta de su estado de animo.. Dice…

Tatsuki: veo que todavía no te recuperas…. (_Has cambiado_)

Ichigo: ¿se conoce?

Orihime: si… hace mucho… ella me ayudado mucho… es mi mejor amiga. (Con una sincera sonrisa) – que es per captada por ichigo

Tatsuki: si.. Ella tuvo muchos problemas.. ASI QUE YO LE ENSEÑE A DEFENDERSE! JEJE..

Ichigo: (con razón, de como se pudo defender ayer ¬¬)

Tatsuki: y ustedes se conocen?... no me digas ¬¬ que …

-orihime se ruborizo… al igual que ichigo

Los dos: no! Pienses mal… solo somos compañeros.

Tatsuki: bueno… oye orihime te vienes conmigo en el camión... o ya tienes con quien sentarte?

Orihime: si.. Me voy… contigo.. Bueno nos vemos kurosaki…

Ichigo: esta bien.. Nos vemos… oye tatsuki luego hablamos

Tatsuki: si – ya partiendo hacia los camiones… (Ya que orihime se fue al camión del grupo de tasuki… )

…..ya en el camión rumbo a invernadero….

Tatsuki: que tienes andas muy callada… antes ni parabas de hablar de tus imaginaciones… me estas preocupando… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea orihime… sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar..

Orihime: gracias tatsuki-chan (con una sonrisa de agradecimiento).

-es solo que no me he recuperado… no quiero que me vuelva a pasar de nuevo… no se si confiar en los hombres… ya que lo que me paso me ha hecho reflexionar… y si tengo después una relación no mostrare mis sentimientos en la relación … ya que… me da miedo… que me vuelvan a dejar… sola…. Ya no quiero sufrir más… (Con una lagrima escapándose)

Tatsuki: yo sé que alguien te volverá hacer la misma de antes y que esa persona no te dejara sola… como ese idiota… solo que escogiste al chico equivocado..

Orihime: gracias… pero no se… el tiempo lo dirá… por ahora me quiero quedar así… con esta personalidad... ya que no quiero que la gente se me acerque y que me conozcan mi verdadero "yo"…. Prefiero por el momento estar sola…

Tatsuki: esta bien… pero recuerda que cuentas con migo para lo que sea… y recuerda que con migo… tu no estarás sola… XD

-una voz de una compañera: mira ya llegamos! Se ve genial!

Tatsuki: vamos para que despejes tu mente por el momento..

Orihime: si

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

En el invernadero… muchos gritos de chicas..

-que bellas!... suwoiii … ojala y me regalen esta…. (Por todas partes)

Orihime: (_vaya si que son bonita _) ….

-unas chicas pasando cerca de orihime y hablando de:

-ojala y me regalen una rosa… ya que significa amor y seria lomas lindo y romántico ^ ^

-sii..! a mi también, quien no quiere una rosa… además todas las chicas les gustaría una….!

-y con una sonrisa amarga de orihime…- (_no... me gustan… las rosas_…) –alejándose de los demás pero siendo observada por una cierta persona…

-ichigo viéndola partir del grupo hecha un vistazo en las flores…

Sensei: OIGAN CHICOS! CAMBIO DE PLANES ADELANTAREMOS EL DIA DE LA MUJER POR HOY… YA QUE EL DUEÑO NOS DIO PERMISO DE QUE AGARRARAN UNA FLOR Y HOY MISMO SE LE REGALEN A LA PERSONA QUE LES TOCO…

-las chicas muy emocionas… que hasta gritan de alegría…. A excepción de algunas personas.

uryu: hey! kurosaki…

-ichigo voltea y ve a uryu aproxomarse..

Ichigo: que paso ishida…

Uryu: me preguntaba que flor le gusta tatsuki… lo que pasa es que me toco darle... (Acomodándose los lentes para esconder el leve sonrojo.. se le aparecía..)

Ichigo: jajajaja! No lo puedo creer! Tú le vas a dar… jajaja…. Que dios se apiade de ti...

Uryu: no es gracioso!

Ichigo: y por qué me preguntas a mi?

Uryu: por que ustedes 2 son amigos de la infancia y la has de conocer bien.

Ichigo: mmmm regálale una Rododendro... significa peligro jajaja

Uryu: ¬¬…..

Ichigo: esta bien no… regalale una Centaurea.. Significa felicidad… además es una flor sencilla y le queda a tatsuki…

Uryu: vaya me gusto… y eso que yo soy el inteligente… y como sabes tanto de flores niño flor…

Ichigo: cállate... no le digas a nadie ¬¬ fue por mi hermana yuzu que me obligo a llevarla a un invernadero y estuvieron explicando las flores…

Uryu: vaya y tu poniendo atención jaja me sorprendes.. Bueno nos vemos niño flor.. Tomare tu consejo…

Ichigo: ya deja de fastidiar….! Engreído ¬¬ (le hubiera cambiado el significado a la rododendro y luego decirle que su verdadero significa es peligro… así tatsuki le hubiera dado en la madre)…

Ichigo: _ya sé que flor le daré!..._

_-_así que uno por uno le iban entregando los chicos las flores a las chicas… y casi todas eran rosas…

-ichigo ya con su flor estaba buscando a una cierta pelinaranja …

Ichigo: ya se en donde esta…

-mientras tanto en una banca de té debajo de un cúpula de flores se encontraba orihime contemplando sola las flores cuando escucha un ruido y voltea…

Ichigo: al fin te encuentro (con una sonrisa)

-(orihime se sorprende con esa sonrisa y se ruboriza)

Ichigo: este… bueno.. lo que pasa es que me toco darte una flor .. Por ya sabes… el día de la mujer… (Se estaba poniendo nervioso) _– que me pasa por que tengo tanto nervios_ ….. Así que pensé cual te quedaría y escogí la iris blanca…

-te queda muy bien ya que te he visto deprimida y creo que a la mejor tienes problemas y su significado es esperanza… toma... espero que te guste…

-orihime al escuchar su significado abre los ojos como platos… y se les escapan una lagrimas... De felicidad...

-ichigo se sorprende – te sientes bien… lo siento… fue algo que dije?

Orihime: no… muchas gracias.. me encanto la flor… (Mostrando una sonrisa.. que la parecer hace mucho que no la hacia… una sonrisa de verdadera orihime sincera.. cálida.. y dulce)

-ichigo ante el acto se pone rojo… y al momento de darle la iris… al rosas sus manos… los 2 sintieron un choque algo cálido y extraño…

-orihime un poco roja… -gracias la voy a cuidar como nunca

Ichigo: que bueno que te gusto… bueno vamos ya nos a de estar esperando para irnos..

Orihime: si ^ ^.

-y los dos se fueron mientras daban un pequeño paseo de regreso a donde estaba el grupo…

Y disfrutando el bello paisaje de las flores…


	2. Chapter 2

bueno esta es la segunda parte espero que les guste y tratare de seguirle lomas posible... XD espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Casi llegando con los demás compañeros al momento que llegan ichigo y orihime; algunos se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos otros siguieron como si nada<p>

Orihime: bueno… gracias kurosaki por todo, voy a buscar a tatsuki (mostrándole una agradable sonrisa)

Ichigo: si… ve con cuidado… nos vemos

-cuando se separaron muchas chicas rodearon a orihime y preguntaban muchas cosas a la vez que orihime no entendía muy bien ya que todas hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-algunas decían… ¿ya son novios? ¿Qué linda flor te dio ichigo?

¿Se te declaro? ¿Te gusta? Etc.

-orihime solo les contesto con un: he?

Tatsuki: HEY DEJENLA EN PAZ… ¬¬ chismosas

-haciendo que todas se fueran decepcionadas y con ganas de saber.

Orihime: gracias tatsuki-chan me has salvado.

Tatsuki: no hay problema XD… nos vamos

Orihime: si

-y viendo todo a lo lejos una persona

Senna: (_vaya… no te alegres tanto que tu felicidad no durara mucho… ya que es divertido verte sufrir_) –agarrando con fuerza la rosa que tenia en la mano destrozándola

-ya que senna tenia tantos celos de orihime; la quería hacer sufrir para sentirse bien…

-pero senna no se dio cuenta de quien la observaba veía todas sus acciones y sus gestos. A los lejos rukia observaba todo desde que llevaron orihime y ichigo hasta las reacciones de senna a ver a orihime

Rukia: vaya vaya… las personas miserables necesitan que existan personas mas miserables que ellas para sentirse felices… lastima senna no te dejare que lastimes (_a mi nueva cuñada_) orihime para sentirte feliz… este juego será interesante; y yo nunca pierdo. (Mostrando una divertida sonrisa).

Rukia: ichigo creo que te voy a hacer un gran favor…. (Diciendo muy bajo a que nadie la escuchara).

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CLASES.

Sensei: que creen chicos!

Todos: QUEE!

Sensei: ^ ^ arregle un viaje a un lago muy grande y muy bonito, para darle un poco de limpieza y colocar nuevas plantas ya que lo han descuidado; Así que mejor de que en la clase de ecología es ayudar al medio ambiente XD; Hay que prevenir la contaminación y ayudar más al planeta.

Y después de que acabemos podemos divertir toda la tarde; pero eso si recoger antes de irse por si llevan un picnic.

Ichigo: (_vaya a esta maestra se le nota que le gusta mucho salir_)

-uno de los alumnos alza la mano y pregunta: ¿y cuando seria la salida sensei?

Sensei: ^o^ este viernes… y lo mejor es que pueden venirse con ropa normal…

-todos emocionados con la salida…

Senna: (_jaja se me ocurre un plan_) sonriendo malignamente.

JUEVES EN LA TARDE

-En el departamento de orihime… llegando a él; una cierta peli naranja..

Orihime: uffs… estos días han sido agradables :) (Observando el iris que coloco en su escritorio con un bonito florero… y provocándole una agradable sonrisa).

Orihime: bueno acabare mi tarea para ya no tener que deberes después y pasar mañana tranquila en el lago.

VIERNES EN LA MAÑANA

-orihime no se decidía que ponerse. Con dos vestimentas en las manos.. una era un vestido rosa un poco escotado de una sola manga color lila con los bordes mas fuertes de rosa con una flor sujetando la manga al vestido color plateada… y el otro era unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa ligera sin hombreras color azul petróleo.

Orihime: w quiero llevar el vestido… pero.. Pero llamaría mucho la atención y arruinaría mis días tranquilos… mejor en otra ocasión… me llevare el otro.

-y observando el reloj..

Orihime: oh.. no! Llegare tarde… (Se apresuró en cambiarse y saliendo corriendo con una tostada en la boca; pero ahora con el pelo suelto, ya que siempre se había ido de una coleta)

-mientras tanto en una la casa de kurosaki.

Yuzu: onii-cha! Corre a desayunar que se te ara tarde!

Ichigo: sii! Ya voy..

-bajando las escaleras con una playera color negra con una línea vertical en el centro color azul petróleo, y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Karin: que no vas a ir a clases ichi-nii?

Ichigo: en teoría… no; vamos a ir a limpiar un lago.

Yuzu: que padre! Me hubiera gustado ayudar; bueno aquí esta el desayuno.

-ya acabando de desayunar.. a la carrera ichigo se apresuró y salió rápido.

Ichigo: que tranquilo… sin el viejo cerca esta el día agradable; vertería tener juntas de su trabajo mas seguidos.

Afuera de la prepa la sensei con algunos del salón esperaban a los que faltaban.

A lo lejos orihime corría para llegar.

Orihime: ahh.. Ya… lle..gue.. (Agitada por correr)

Algunas chicas: ohh! Orihime-chan te vez mejor con el pelo suelto n.n

Orihime: (_demonios se me olvido agarrarme el pelo_)… aaa.. gra..cias

-algunos chicos empezaron a murmurar lo bonita que se veía y también su ropa, le quedaba muy bien.

Sensei: ¿Quién falta?

Senna: faltan ichigo y Chad.

Ichigo: ya estamos aquí. – lo decía mientras llegaba por atrás.

Sado: si

Sensei: bueno pasare lista…

-en lo que pasaban lista. Michiro le dice a orihime.

Michiro: vaya orihime-chan tu e ichigo se pusieron de acuerdo – (en forma de burla)

Orihime: he? – volteando (a ver el nombrado) tiene un poco de color azul petroleó en su playera. (Colocándose un poco roja).

-ichigo siente que alguien lo esta observando, así que se gira para ver quien es y mira a cierta peli naranja observándolo y de sopetón mirando para otro lado al percatarse que ichigo la observaba.

-a ichigo le dio gracias ya que observo que estaba un poco roja y avergonzada por haberla cachado que lo miraba.

Ichigo: (_vaya se ve linda con el pelo suelto_…) pero que demonios estoy pensando. Mirando para otro lado ruborizado igual.

Sensei: bueno! Ya están todos XD suban es hora de irnos!

Todos: siii!

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

bueno.. aqui esta un poquito mas... la frase que orihime dice sobre la llave es una linda frase creada por mi mejor amiga.. y por ella esta historia se me ocurrió XD aunque le cambie algunas palabras en la frase XD espero que les guste y gracias a todos con sus comentarios en verdad ... me siento muy feliz que les este gustando o ... lo avanzare lo mas rápido posible

* * *

><p>LLEGANDO AL LAGO…..<p>

Sensei: bueno chicos se sortearan los deberes el que les toque un papel azul, les tocara limpiar la basura del lago con redes, el que les toque papel verde, plantaran los arboles y flores que nos donaron; y el papel rojo, pintaran las bancas y recogerán basura del pasto; así que pasen por su papel!

-y así fueron saliendo los equipos…

Ichigo: mura Chad soy del mismo grupo que tu; también me toco plantar arboles y contigo será muy fácil.

Sado: si.

Senna: OJALA Y ME TOQUE EN SU GRUPO!. Me toca.

-aventando a orihime ya que apenas ella iba a tomar su papel y senna le quito el papel que orihime iba a tomar.

Orihime: oye…. Ten mas cuidado… (_Al parecer el odio es mutuo; pero por lo menos yo me lo guardo… no vale la pena pelearse con gente asi_)

Y abre el papel y…

Senna: que! Me toco limpiar el lago… (_Maldita sea.)_

_-_yéndose enojada para comenzar su tarea…

-y orihime volver a tomar otro papel…

Orihime: me toco plantar plantas…

Sado: que bien…

Sensei: bueno chicos ya están todos en una categoría.

De su misma categoría júntense de grupos de 3 para que haiga 3 equipos en cada categoría; para que en total haiga 9 equipos de 3.

-ichigo y Chad ya estaban juntos.

Sado: nos falta uno.

Ichigo: ya se… INOUE.

-orihime volteo al lugar donde la estaban llamando; y cuando vio que ichigo le hablaba, se acerco

Orihime: si?

Ichigo: ya tienes equipo?

Orihime: este… no

Ichigo: bien te gustaría ser de nuestro equipo.

Orihime: si ^ ^.

Sado: bien ya estamos completos.

Orihime: bueno…. que tal si empezamos

Ichigo y chad: si…

Sado: yo en lo mientras voy haciendo los agujeros con la pala.

Ichigo: yo voy por la tierra negra y tierra de árbol.

Orihime: yo escogeré los arboles y los traer para acá.

-así se repartieron los deberes y sado no se le dificultaba para nada en escarbar como a los otros equipos, tampoco a ichigo, uno que otro árbol pesaba mas y se le dificultaba a veces a orihime.

Ichigo: bueno en lo que acabas con ese agujero voy a ayudar a inoue.

Sado: si

-orihime veía que árbol le gustaría plantar y estaba eligiendo; y se quedo viendo a un árbol de cerezo ya estaba grandecito así que debía pesar mas que los demás.

Orihime: no importa si es pesado, pero yo quiero plantar este árbol

-y al momento que iba a agarra el árbol, otra mano también lo toma, asiendo que se agarraran de la mano, orihime voltea de donde es esa mano y ve que era de…

Orihime: kurosaki? (un poco sonrojada). –soltando el agarre.

Ichigo: perdón, pero creí que necesitarías ayuda con este árbol.. (Un poco rojo por el agarre, y mirando asi otro lado.)

Orihime: aa.. Gracias…

-y los dos cargando el árbol hacia donde estaba Chad.

Ichigo: listo… vaya este si pesaba un poco

Orihime: gracias… kurosaki por ayudarme…

Ichigo: no hay problema; por eso somos un equipo.

Orihime: si.

Sado: bueno lo único que queda es darle agua y ya acabamos.

Sensei: vaya ustedes si que trabajan en equipo y son el primer equipo que casi acaba; felicidades chicos XD; cuando acaben pueden descansar ya todo lo que quieran.

Los tres: sii :D

Orihime: listo :) …. Iré por unas bebidas para refrescarnos.

Sado: si, te esperamos

Ichigo: espera deja te ayudo, así de paso compramos un refrigerio.

Orihime: ok.

-yendo los dos a una maquina de refrescos; ichigo escogiendo el refresco de Chad y de él y que orihime escoja el suyo.

-Shh.. orihime destapando su refresco y dándole un trago.

Orihime: ahh que refrescante

-y girando la vista para delante cuando. Plazz! El refresco de orihime en el suelo ella mirando en shock al frente; en eso ichigo voltea bruscamente al escuchar el ruidoso del refresco al caer de orihime.

Ichigo: que tienes orihime... – acercando se a ella, pero esta no reaccionaba seguía viendo al frente.

.-ichigo siguió su mirada, hacia donde orihime miraba y lo que vio era un chavo acercándose. Y vio que orihime apretaba con fuerza las manos.

Orihime: qu..e que… haces… aquí… tsukishima…

Tsukishima: al fin te encuentro; orihime quiero hablar contigo.

-ichigo no le gustaba ver así a orihime con una cara de dolor…

Orihime: _nooo… (_Susurraba pero el que pudo escucharfue ichigo_)._

Tsukishima: que?

Ichigo: que no quiere hablar contigo! No molestes.-con una mirada que inimidaba (Agarrando de la mano a orihime llevándosela lejos)

-llegando ya lejos de tsukishima… ichigo la suelta de la mano y se pone al frente de ella.

Ichigo: estas… bien... inoue...

-orihime solo asentía con la cabeza pero la tenia agachada y de repente empezó a salirle una que otra lagrima..

Orihime: gra..ci..as..

Ichigo: no hay problema… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero él fue el que te hizo sufrir, y ¿por el estabas así de triste?

Orihime:…..s.i…

-rin,rin,rin… el celular de ichigo… le había llegado un mensaje de sado

Mensaje: lo siento ichigo me hablaron de mi trabajo me necesitan… nos vemos el lunes.

En otro sitio

Rukia: gracias sado te debo una. (jajaja) con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rukia: (_bueno es todo por ahora_..)

Regresando con ichigo y orihime

ichigo: vaya estamos solos; Chad se tuvo que ir. Tiene asuntos que atender

–entonces ichigo se sentó.

Ichigo: haber siéntate y cuéntame.

-orihime se sentó al lado de ichigo y espero un momento para hablar.

Orihime: solo te puedo decir que cuando… murió mi hermano me sentí sola… Quise cerrar mi corazón, quise ponerle un candado... Y perder la llave era mi meta… Logrando así tirarla en un baldío, en un lugar. Donde nadie pudiera encontrarla… Jure que la persona q la encontrara seria la indicada

Así crecí…

Esperando a esa persona… Muchos trataron de abrirlo pero no era la llave… No era mi llave... Era de alguien más… Y cuando por fin creí encontrarlo... Me demostró lo maravilloso que es abrir el corazón… Pero sin necesidad de una llave… Me hiso volar sin alas… me hiso llorar sin lagrimas... Me hiso feliz sin sonrisas y me hiso amar sin corazón… Pero todo se acabó; como un castillo de arena se derrumbo… al ver que él quería a alguien mas… que solo fui un juego para el; así que el No tenía mi llave…. Tenía la llave de alguien más…

Ichigo: no te preocupes.. Yo puedo encontrar tu llave

– diciendo esas palabras sin pensarlo; al darse cuenta de lo que ichigo había dicho los 2 se pusieron rojos; con ojos como platos...

Ichigo: diiiigoo… este…que.. te pue...do ayu…dar… aaa… a volver a ser feliz… pero con una sonrisa verdadera…

-orihime todavía sonrojada.. – gra..cias.. kurosaki…

-ichigo levantándose y extendiendo la mano a orihime.

Ichigo: bueno ya es tarde… es hora de irnos..

-orihime asentía mientras era ayudada a levantarse.

-partiendo a sus casa cada quien….

Mientras tanto senna a lado de tsukishima…

Senna_: ( esto es solo el comienzo orihime_)

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

SABADO POR LA TARDE

-en la casa de orihime. Tatsuki y orihime estaban platicando.

Tatsuki:ENSERIO!.. si hubiera estado hay le hubiera partido su… (orihime la interumpe).

Orihime: tatsuki, kurosaki estaba hay…y me ayudo.

Tatsuki: ¿entonces que quería?

Orihime: no se… porque kurosaki me llevo lejos… solo sé que al parecer quería hablar de algo con migo.

Tatsuki: mmm…. Oye ahora que lo pienso ustedes no han terminado formalmente verdad… quizás por eso quiera hablar contigo…

Orihime: quizás…

Tatsuki: entonces seria mejor que hablaran y que de una vez aclaren sus cosas, ósea que lo termines formalmente; tienes que terminar lo que iniciaste.

Orihime: tienes razón; pero.. Quieres que le hable para ponernos de acuerdo y hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Tatsuki: si

Orihime: ok… le hablare en la noche…

Tatsuki: ohh.. No! Ya es tan tarde; lo siento orihime tengo que irme a entrenar. Hablamos después.

Orihime: esta bien… ¿pero en sábado?

Tatsuki: si es que se acerca un torneo y no pienso perder (apretando un puño al aire)

Orihime: bueno, vete con cuidado.

Tatsuki: si; nos vemos.

-ya como a las 11:00 de la noche orihime decide agarrar su celular y buscar en su agenda, y marca en llamar.

-piiip, piip, piiip… (Empezó a sonar), y de repente el corazón de orihime empezó a acelerar. Y apretaba mas su mano….

Tsukishima: bueno… orihime…. Que pasa.. (hablaba muy tranquilo)

-orihime se quedo callada por un momento….. – este… tsukishima…. Tenemos que hablar… te parece si nos vemos mañana… en el parque..

Tsukishima: … esta bien… a que hora..

Orihime: te parece a las 3:00pm

Tsukishime: esta bien…. Nos vemos mañana..

Orihime: si… (Y cuelga).

Orihime: porque… porque… porque me pongo tan nerviosa al hablar con el…porque todavía mi corazón palpita por el…. ¿podre terminar con el?.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Ichigo se despierta por un raro sueño, en el que ve un iris marchitarse… y le da un mal presentimiento

Ichigo: creo que no hubiera cenado tanto…. (Se excuso para no preocuparse).

(_Ojala sea mi imaginación_)

DOMINGO

orihime se arregló como un día normal… no tenia por que arreglarse no era una cita.. Solo iba hablaba con el y lo termina, y regresa a su casa no?...

Ya faltaban 20min para las 3:00... Así que orihime salió de su departamento y se dirigió al parque… pero entre mas se acercaba mas nerviosas se ponía…

-cuando ya entro al parque; empezó a ver los alrededores y lo único que veía… parejas, parejas, parejas y mas parejas.

Orihime: demonios! Porque... hoy… hay tanta gente :(

-su estomago se hizo nudo… quería salir de hay… pero tenia que arreglar las cosas… hasta que vio a una cierta persona sentada en una banca; leyendo un libro…

-cuando tsukishima alza la vista y se percata de orihime; le dedica una sonrisa.

-orihime se pone mas nerviosa y se empieza a poner roja.

Orihime: (tranquilízate orihime ya sabes a que bienes…) –respirando profundo.

-cuando se da cuenta tsukishima ya estaba adelante de ella.

Tsukishima: hola… orihime..

-orihime se muerde el labio.. y respira hondo y contesta.

Orihime: ho..la necesitamos… hablar… sobre… nosotros.

-de repente orihime es abrazada por tsukishima. Y se le acerca al oído y le susurra.

Tsukishima: por favor… escúchame… primero.

-orihime se quedo petrifica… no salía palabras.. Alguna… lo único que le quedo fue asentir con la cabeza…. Demasiado nerviosa.

-eso hizo feliz a tsukishima, y le tomo la mano a orihime y la llevo hacia la banca, para sentarse.

Silencio….

Tsukishima: se… que han pasado muchas cosas y quizás no sepas la verdad, y solo te has guiado por rumores… y lo que has visto; quizás lo malinterpretaste.

-sé que me viste con senna, pero es que ya no tenia alternativa. Estaba desesperado; mi hermano se accidento y necesitaba el dinero para la operación y senna me propuso un trato… y yo acepte; estaba desesperado…

-me propuso que si ella pagaba la operación… me alejara por un tiempo de ti y… que estará a su servicio por una semana … y por eso las malas intenciones y no te podía decir nada… lo siento..

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de orihime… estaba llorando…

Orihime: y porque… porque no me pediste ayuda; yo... YO TE HUBIERA AYUDADO.. que acaso desconfiabas de mi… yo … yo era.. Tu novia.!... pero sabes que… yo….. yo… quiero .. que .. term…. (Fue interrumpida)

-tsukishima.. la estaba besando… orihime abrió los ojos como platos…trataba de empujarlo… pero él era mas fuerte..

A LO LEJOS…

Un pelinaranja estaba observando de pura casualidad el final… ya que en eso iba pasando y lo que vio nada más el beso de tsukishima… y le empezó a doler el pecho y se le hacia nudo su estomago así que salió de hay con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal… estaba enojado….

…PERO AL PARECER NO FUE EL UNICO EN VER LA ESANA PERO ESA SIERTA PERSONA LO ESTABA BIENDO TODO…. QUIEN SERA?

-cuando se separaran orihime agacha la cabeza y con su mano se talla la boca… con lagrimas saliendo todavía…

Orihime: por…que… hiciste eso…

Tsukishima: por favor dame otra oportunidad... por favor hasta el viernes… te demostrare que he cambiado… si realmente… no… quieres seguir dímelo este viernes pero permíteme demostrarte que he cambiado... Por favor…

-alejándose antes que orihime dijera algo….

Orihime: ahora… que voy hacer….!

LUNES

-Orhime no durmió en toda la noche estaba muy cansada… por pensar en lo que dijo tsukishima… ¿realmente le creía en lo que le dijo? ¿Todavía quería andar con el? ¿Todavía lo quería?...

No se arregló tan bien ya que todavía su pelo estaba enredado ya le valió como lo tenia.. Se sentía.. Mal… al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre…. Y tenía unas ojeras…

-pero no se quería quedar en su casa… que tal si tsukishima viene…no ella no lo quería ver… no sabría como reaccionar… tenia que pensar mejor las cosas

-así que se fue a la preparatoria pero con la preocupación que se le olvido desayunar…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-ichigo no quería ir… no tenia… ganas… pero su voluntad era mas fuerte… una parte le decía que tenia que ir a fuerzas…

DESPUES DE UNA HORA EN LAS CLASES

-en el salón… orihime había llegado…

Michiro: pero que te paso! Te vez muy mal…

Orihime: nada… es solo que no pude dormir… pero estoy bien

(Apenas podía con una sonrisa forzada… ya que realmente no estaba bien; se sentía fatal…)

-ichigo se percato del estado de ánimos de orihime…solo le provocaba preocupación hacia la chica y curiosidad por lo de ayer…

-pero se comportaba frio con ella; ya que con lo que había visto ayer al parecer le había molestado, pero no sabia el porqué.

-orihime se sintió un poco mas desanimada por como ichigo la trataba… fríamente…

-en cambio senna por tal reacción de ambos; se sentía satisfecha... y feliz…

-en el receso todos salieron pero uno de los últimos en salir fue ichigo…y la que se quedo ultima fue orihime…

-orihime estaba pensando en las cosas; y le dio por necesidad decirle a ichigo ya que él le ayudaría mucho; porque tenia mucha confianza en el; ya que con tatsuki no le quería decir. Pues le daría miedo como reaccionaria, así que fue atrás de ichigo para contarle todo y pedirle ayuda… consejos.. Lo que sea… pero que ya acabe con esto que le daba mucha vuelta y ya estaba cansada…

-tomo valor; ya que no le importara si ichigo estaba enojado, aun así le iba a preguntar.

Lo siguió hasta las escaleras que empezó a subir… y lo llamo ya ella estando en el 7° escalón y el en el 9°.

Orihime: kurosaki….

Al escuchar que lo llamaban una cierta voz muy conocida voltea de donde proviene y se gira…

-ichigo se le queda viendo a orihime…

Ichigo: que paso….

Orihime: es … solo… que … quiero… ha..blar.. con.. (no acabo de hablar… ya que se quedo sin fuerzas y se había mareado cuando iba a caer para atrás… ichigo la alcanzo y la atrapo.

Ichigo: hey… hey inoue! Esta bien!… contesta!...

-sin respuesta ichigo la carga completamente y se la lleva a la enfermería..

Su cabeza estaba recargado en el pecho de ichigo…

Ichigo: demonios tiene fiebre….

Ya en la enfermería… ichigo le ayuda a bajar la fiebre con bolsas de hielo… estaba preocupado….

-orihime semi despiesta pronuncia. Casi en sususrro

Orihime: lo.. sien..to.. kurosaki…

-y queda dormida…

-continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

bueno ... lo siento por la tardansa tuve que salir y que examenes y luego los desvelos y después se me fue la idea de como continuar... pero espero que les guste... me gusta mucho ver sus comentarios XD me animan mucho o y me hace muy feliz que les guste... me gustaria ver algunas sujerencias o ver sus comentarios x ke me gusta leer sus comentarios tratare de seguirla lo mas rápido que pueda ... bueno nos vemos ^ ^

* * *

><p>Sueño: orihime se veía a si misma, pero se veía con una persona… pero al parecer no se veía quien era; era una sombra, que le entregaba un iris a la orihime que veía y ella realmente estaba feliz, luego se veía de nuevo con la misma persona plantando flores y riendo los dos y cuando la sombra empezó a reír se le vio su rostro, era nada mas y nada menos que ichigo. Eso hizo crearle una sonrisa y un leve rubor en la soñadora. Y vio algo que le impacto….<p>

-se estaba observando que se agarraban de las manos… y se le sintió un revuelco en su estomago algo que no había experimentado antes…. Pero un viento fuerte soplo… las nubes empezaban a llegar en volviendo todo… y todo se empezó a volverse gris…. De pronto ichigo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco mientras iba retro sediento y orihime trataba de al cansarlo pero no podía…

Orihime: no Te vayas kurosaki!

-y cuando al fin alcanso la mano de ichigo; levanto el rostro para observar la cara de ichigo… pero lo que vio hizo soltar bruscamente la mano y la hizo estremecerse por que no era ichigo…. Era tsukishima

Orihime: ahhh! Noo!

-De pronto se levanto bruscamente.

Ichigo: estas… bien?

-orihime por inercia abrazo a ichigo haciendo que este se pusiera rojo…

Orihime: por…favor… no… te.. Vayas..

.ichigo coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza y observándola con ternura.

Ichigo: y a donde tendría que ir? (Provocando una leve sonrisa en el).

-orihime al reaccionar se separo de él y de la vergüenza se poso extremadamente roja.

Orihime: lo..lo..loo..sie…tooo… no..nono…era.. mi intención

Ichigo: jajaja si que eres linda..

-ichigo al percatarse de lo que dijo, se quedo como orihime…

Ichigo: noo.. Quise…decir… eso.. Bueno…que..diga…se eres… linda.. pero…

-y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Ichigo: bueno cambiando de tema… que me querías… decir… (Apenas regresando a su color).

-orihime al acordarse mejor no le diría nada… lo tenia que resolver ella misma… así que decidió dar una excusa…

Orihime: lo que pasa es que gane 4 boletos para un parque acuático este domingo… y no los quiero desperdiciar así que decidí invitarte a ti y a sado… ya que nos la pasamos muy bien cuando plantamos arboles y así conocerlos mejor. y llevare a tastuki. Y divertirnos más…así que si vas…

-(Poniendo una cara que hace mucho tiempo que no la hacia, y ni que ichigo podía decir que no.

-ichigo: de… de acuerdo y ya invitaste a los otros…?

-orihime se mordió el labio…. Así que se le ocurrió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Orihime: este… tatsuki ya le dije… y si va a ir.. ^ ^ Solo me faltaban 2 y como son a los únicos que me llevo bien… decidí invitarlos.. Este… ahorita le digo a chat…

Ichigo: oh… este bien… te acompaño a decirle a chat...

-en lo que iban a para donde en la azotea donde estaba chat …. En el camino se encontraron a tatsuki…

Ichigo: hola tatsuki.

Tatsuki: hola ichigo, orihime… que haciendo.

Orihime: (_demonios! Ahora que hago de seguro… de seguro kurosaki le va a preguntar a tatsuki_… _tengo que hacer algo pero rápido_)

Ichigo: vamos a invitar al chat sobre al balneario que vamos a ir. Tu, inoue y yo.

Tatsuki: yo?.

-de pronto orihime se coloco atrás de ichigo haciendo muecas con las dos manos en forma de rezo… y empezó amover su cabeza arriba y abajo en forma de suplica que para tatsuki comprendía a que se referia...

Tatsuki: ahhhh ya… si vamos a ir.. jeje.

-y ichigo volteo para atrás y orihime volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa..

Orihime: bueno… vamos kurosaki a decirle a sado.

Ichigo: ok… Vamos (subiendo el primero las escaleras).

-y tatsuki pasando casi rosando de orihime y susurrándole..

Tatsuki: me debes una explicación…

Orihime: si… saliendo…

-y orihime fue a alcanzar a ichigo a contarle a sado.

Ichigo: y entonces si vas?.

Sado: mmm… si suena bien.

Orihime:( bien ahora lo que me falta es conseguir los boletos)

DESPUES DE CLASES.

-orihime se dirigía para la parada del autobús para ir a un parque y comprar los boletos... y en la salida de la preparatoria tatsuki la estaba esperando..

Orihime: hola…tatsuki… es un gran.. día … no lo crees… jejeje (_Estoy muerta_)

Tatsuki: bien empieza a contar….

-y en un rato orihime le había platicado todo lo que había pasado… desde que se desmayo hasta donde se encontró con ella y ichigo…

Tatsuki: jajaja! No lo puedo creer…. Pero que no se te ocurrió algo mejor!

Orihime: lo… siento! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Pero por favor tienes que ir!

Tatsuki: esta... bien… pero solo por un rato… ¬¬ y me va a deber un favor!

Orihime: gracias! Me has salvado… bueno... nos vemos tengo que ir por los boletos…

Tatsuki: creo que yo puedo solucionar eso… ya que gane en mi torneo el premio fueron 5 boletos a un parque acuático… con toboganes y todos eso… los pensaba tirar ya que no los necesitaba… pero te los daré…

Orihime: gracias! Me has salvado! Eres la mejor! :D pero solo con 4 vasta tu invita al 5 ^ ^….

Tatsuki: si… lo se… soy la mejor… pero a quien invitaría?

Orihime: y si invitas a ishida?

-tatsuki se puso roja… y asintió algo apenada…

Orihime: listo XD…

-y así pasaron los días hasta llegar el domingo y se habían puesto de acuerdo en un punto de reunión para llegar al mismo tiempo…

Y en la parada de autobús la primera en llegar fue orihime... estaba vestida con un vestido hasta las rodilla muy primaveral color blanco... Con unos guaraches café.

Orihime: uffs que bueno que soy la primera… se vería muy mal que la que llegara tarde... después de todo fui yo la que los invito…

Inoue! –gritaron para llamar la atención de esta… orihime volteo a ver quien la llamaba..

Orihime: hola kurosaki… sado… XD se ve que ustedes 2 son muy unidos.

Ichigo venia típicamente con algo de negro unos pantalones y una playera blanca… sado venia con una playera típicas de el azul con un pantalón verde militar

Ichigo: jeje …. Solo falta tatsuki

Orihime: y ishida XD

Ichigo: que? Y por que viene ese.

Uryu: ese tiene su nombre… kurosaki.

-uryu venia típicamente todo de blanco. Y tatsuki unos short rojos con una blusa gris con rojo.

Orihime: jejej lo que pasa es que tatsuki tiene un boleto extra y también lo invitamos….

Tatsuki: algún problema….

Ichigo: no... no hay (con una gotita en su cabeza).

Orihime: bien ya estamos todos vámonos…

En el parque se fueron a cambiar…

Y los hombres salieron primero…

Sado vestía un short rojo, uryu un short blanco con una línea azul a su costado y una playera blanca, ichigo unos short negros con una línea roja al costado.

Después salió tatsuki… con unos short azules con una blusa de tirantes azul con una línea blanca. (Se puso un poco roja al ver como uryu la miraba)

Uryu: te vez bien…

Tatsuki: gracias…

-luego salió orihime con un traje de baño de 2 piezas color magenta.

-ichigo al verla se puso rojo…

Tatsuki: que ichigo te traigo una cubeta jaja

Orihime: tatsuki! (Colorada por el comentario de su amiga).

Ichigo: que les parece si nos subimos a ese..

-señalaba al tobogán mas grande que había de solo verlo daba ñañaras se llamaba mamut… y cabían 5. Orihime al obsérvalo se puso nerviosa…

Orihime: solo espero que no este profunda.

Tatsuki: tranquila por eso yo estoy contigo no te dejare que te ahogues.

Orihime: ok

Ya subiendo al gran tobogán. Se prepararon y se sentaron en una rueda con 5 asientos y empezaron a gritar de la emoción ya que iba muy rápido además giraba. Y al tocar al agua a esa velocidad se voltea la dona…

-y como lo prometió tatsuki la ayudo a salir ya que orihime no sabia nadar…

Orihime: gracias tatsuki.. Fue muy divertido…

Tatsuki: no hay problema…

Cuando después todos a excepción de una peli naranja se quedaron a nadar a una alberca de 4 metros ella se quedo sentada en la orilla viéndolos a otros y de vez en cuando dedicarles una sonrisa.

Orihime: (_que bueno que todos se la estén pasando bien_).

-cuando de repente sale alguien cerca de hay mojándola.

Ichigo: que asiendo aquí sola?

Orihime: lo que pasa es que no se nadar... jejeje así que desde aquí los observo.

Ichigo: mmmm…. Ya sé que tal si me ayuda a salir y compramos un helado flotante y después te enseño a como nadar… es un trato?.

Orihime: si…esta bien..

-asi que orihime se levanta y le extiende la mano a ichigo… y él la toma entonces cuando ichigo salió de la alberca. Orihime resbalo y se llevo consigo a ichigo … pero este alcanzo a detenerse y a agarra a orihime de la cintura y estaba muy juntos… los dos completamente rojos… y casi a punto de besarse.

-los dos tenían el corazón muy acelerado… y ichigo se empezó a acercar…. Un leve rose se dieron…

- y los dos se separaron muy sorprendidos y rojos por completo.

Orihime: en..en..ento..ces … va..mos por… el.. he..lado (no podía hablar bien por el shock)

Ichigo: sii..sii va..va..mos (estaba igual)

-y durante la caminata los dos estaban volteando para lados opuestos todavía rojos..

La encargada de la tienda… tenía una gorra y no se le veía la cara

Si.. que van a llevar?.

Ichigo: dos helados flotantes por favor…

-para llevar o para aquí…

Ichigo: para aquí..

-ok vengan una mesa para una pareja… por aquí por favor..

Los dos: nnn..no.. somos… pareja… (Recuperando de nuevo el color rojo)

-si claro… esa ni yo me la creo. ( con una sonrisa de burla)

Ichigo: RUKIA! QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Rukia: aquí disfrutando el espectáculo jeje

**flash black**

Cuando orihime estaba sentada … rukia paso y tiro a propósito un poco de aceite...

rukia: (_jajaja con esto bastara y solo nos queda que pasa un poco de buena suerte y listo …. Ahhh hace mucho que no me divierto tanto_)

**fin del flash black**

-ichigo se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba….

Ichigo: ya dame los helados…

Rukia: bien por aquí ^ ^ ahorita les traigo su pedido con la mesera…

-al sentarse estaban nerviosos… y orihime empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Mientras tanto ichigo miraba hacia otro lado todavía con la cara roja…

-la mesera: perdón por la espera… aquí tienen

-y al voltear los dos al mismo tiempo… abrieron su ojos ya que solo había 1 baso grande de helado flotante con 2 popotes y 2 cucharas.

Ichigo: pero que…. Esa enana… me las va a pagar… espera aquí inoue iré a regresar el pedido…

-pero orihime lo sujeto del brazo…. Con un leve sonrojo que la hacia ver muy tierna.

Orihime: a… a mi no…. Me… molesta… comer… del… mismo…

-ichigo al escucharla también un leve sonrojo apareció y su mirada se tranquilizo… y acepto comer del mismo…

Ichigo: esta… bien... si no te.. Molesta…

-y así… se empezaron a tranquilizar y los dos comieron del gran helado flotante con un poco de vergüenza…. Y a escondidas rukia riendo y tomando fotos…

Rukia: espero que disfrutes la escena senna…

-mirando mas lejos del par de peli naranja… estaba senna de mal humor viendo todo… y vio que saco su teléfono marcando a alguien…

Rukia: no importa lo que hagas ahorita…estaré un paso mas adelante…. Espero que agás este juego mas interesante… por que pronto ganare con un jaque mate (con una sonrisa de satisfacción)..

CONTINUARA….:P

* * *

><p>jeje una parte me la fume<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

bueno jejej perdón x la tardanza muchas cosas pasaron jajaja bueno aquí les dejo espero que les guste... y porfavor dejen comentarios w

* * *

><p>Con una conversión agradable... y olvidando lo que anteriormente ocurrió. Ichigo y orihime ya terminando lo de su helado flotante y que pasaran por lo menos 20min. Decidieron pasar a la piscina.<p>

-comenzaron por estar en la piscina de 1.60m donde el agua le llegara por el cuello a orihime.

Ichigo: bien emperraremos por aquí para no tener problemas vale.

Orihime: esta bien…

Ichigo: primero debes de enseñarte a flotar, tienes que tomar aire y dejarte llevar como acostarte y empezaras a flotar…

-orihime agarrando aire y se aventó muy bruscamente haciendo que se sumergiera.

-ichigo viendo lo que hizo luego. Luego la agarro del brazo y la alzo. Alzando a una orihime con el cabello tapando su rostros muy graciosamente.

-Orihime se quito el pelo mojado de la cara y inflo los cachetes y le dijo a ichigo

: Mentiroso

Ichigo: dije que te acostaras jajaja no que te aventaras a ver inhala…

-orihime haciéndole caso otras vez inhalo y después fue alzada por ichigo que haciendo que orihime se pusiera roja y sacando el aire de sope y diciendo..

Orihime: qu… que…que esta haciendo! ?

Ichigo: te ayudare a que flotes mas fácil ahora inhala y acuéstate

-orihime de nuevo haciendo lo que ichigo le indicaba se quedo medio flotando ya que ichigo la sostenía de la espalda

Ichigo: bien ahora te voy a soltar y sacaras el aire por la nariz si ya no lo aguantas y vuelves a inhalar… lo importante es que mantengas aire en tus pulmones…

Orihime: no! Me sueltes me voy a hundir :s

Ichigo: tranquila no te hundes

-y serrando fuerte los ojos sintió que flotaba y abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a ichigo lejos…

Orihime: estoy flotando :D

-ichigo le agrado como reacciono y que se estuviera divirtiendo

Ichigo: ahora mueve tus brazos como si quisieras volar (para que me entiendan :p)

Y patalea no tan bruscamente y no tan rápido hazlo con calma

Orihime: ok

-haciendo esto se empezó a nadar

Orihime: :D estoy nadando …. Estoy nadando!

-ichigo se sorprendió a ver tan feliz a orihime no la había visto sonreír a tal grado ni a divertirse tanto…

Ichigo:( _vaya al parecer no he conocido a la verdadera inoue; al parecer si cayo en una depresión por ese idiota_)

-orihime se puso nerviosa al ver como ichigo la miraba y quedaba pensativo

Orihime: kurosaki… estas bien?

Ichigo: he? A si… bueno ahora nadaras boca a bajo…

Orihime: que! Boca abajo (descontrolándose de estar nadando haciendo que se hunda)

-ichigo al ver que se hundía la volvió a sacar, y saco a una orihime tosiendo por el agua que se paso. Que le causo gracia y ahogo su risa pero de todos modos orihime se dio cuenta y que se coloro…

Ichigo : tranquila es prácticamente lo mismo :D

-orihime se sorprendió al verlo no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera… de verdad se estaba divirtiendo? Y se la estaba pasando bien…

Ichigo: a ver dame tus manos y acuéstate y empieza a patalear… como estabas flotando hace rato, pero boca abajo.

-al agarrarse de las manos los dos se pusieron un poco rojos por el tacto uno del otro de sus manos… y haciendo lo que en sensei de ichigo le estaba indicando a orihime …

Ichigo: bien ahora te voy a soltar…

Orihime: NO! Me voy a hundir otra vez (apretando más las manos de ichigo)

Ichigo: esta bien no pasara; ya sabes flotar. Toma aire y mete la cabeza abajo del agua y lo sacas por la nariz, si te hace falta sacas la cabeza y vuelves a tomar aire.

Orihime: bu..eno… confiare … en ti.

-haciendo este paso ichigo soltó a orihime.. y ella abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Y se empezó a mover como lo hizo de boca arriba… era divertido! Se sentía genial! Nadar! Y sacando la cabeza para tomar más aire… pero ahora se sumergió hasta el fondo como si ya fuera instinto…

Después vio a ichigo que también estaba sumergido con un pulgar así arriba le indicaba a orihime. Que esta respondió con una sonrisa.

-cuando los dos subieron a la superficie.

Tatsuki: vaya… vaya si que se están divirtiendo (haciéndoles burla a los dos)

Orihime: tatsuki-chan! Ya se nadar! Kurosaki me enseño :D

Tatsuki: vaya orihime volviste hacer tu… hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa

Bien ichigo (levantándole un pulgar de aprobación)

Tatsuki: entonces se quedan hay o viene a comer con nosotros…. Porque yo tengo mucha hambre.

Ichigo: buena idea... Vienes inoue?

Orihime: sip ^ ^

Ya todos acabados de comer y platicando unos a otros… también molestándose y riendo muy a gusto. Entonces escucharon a una chica con un megáfono.

-invitados he invitadas a nuestro querido parque; para su estadía y que se diviertan mas aremos un concurso de parejas en peleas con unos cotonetes gigantes (si …. Sé que se escucha raro pero si tiene dudas así búsquelos en imágenes en google). En la alberca. Y los ganadores se llevaran 4 boletos para el parque de diversiones nuevo que inauguramos con comida bufet gratis y los juegos que quieran subirse.!

-así que por allá inscríbanse para el juego! (Señalando a la mesa con personas encargadas con libretas

Tatsuki: tenemos que ganar! Va a ver buffet ishida serias mi pareja… realmente quiero ganar esos boletos pero necesito tu ayuda.

Uryu: claro. Tienes mi ayuda.

Tatsuki: ICHIGO! Te meteras con orihime para tener asegurados los boletos y asi ganamos todos!

Ichigo: que! Tu puedes ganarlo muy fácil; no necesitas nuestra ayuda.

Orihime: pero sado…?

Sado: tranquila no me uniré no me gusta esos tipos de juegos es mejor que ustedes se lo gane y vayan.

Tatsuki: hay esta… vamos ichigo; además hay una de las participantes que tan bien va a karate y somos contrincantes y es buena.

Ichigo: uffs… esta bien solo si inoue quiere; a ella no la puedes obligar…

Orihime: por mi esta bien se escucha divertido y si quiero ir a ese parque! o

Uryu: bueno ya esta todo decidido vamos a inscribirnos

-y así se inscribieron y los graficaron para ver contra quien les tocaba y sado los estaría animando a los 4.

Y así fueron la primera ronda uryu y tatsuki vs una pareja medio presumida. No fueron batalla porque desde el principio tatsuki los intimido con la mirada. Ella quería definitivamente ganar y también ganar con su contrincante de karate se tenían rencor una con la otra; porque cada vez que les tocaba combatir entre ellas su pelea era muy reñida.

Y a el equipo de ichigo y orihime se le hacia fácil. Porque orihime se divertía y a veces acababa con la pareja ella sola porque tatsuki le había enseñado muybien a defenderse; ichigo solo miraba a orihime con una gota en su cabeza. Y en una de ella casi le pegan a orihime porque se descuido, ichigo reacciono rápido y mando a volar al chico..

Ichigo: vaya que cobarde meterse con una mujer…

Orihime: jejeje gracias kurosaki; me descuide.

Ichigo: no hay de que.

-finalmente tatsuki le había tocado con ansias a la que quería era para pasar a seme finales

-y su odio era mutuo. Se miraban con no voy a peder.

Orihime: vaya creo que vi un rayo entre esa dos ^ ^

Ichigo: que miedo estar en medio de esas dos; (con la cara de miedo)

Orihime: VAMOS TATSUKI! GANALE!

-mientras que la pareja de la enemiga de tatsuki se veía que también practicaba un arte marcial por el manejo del cotonete.

-las parejas estaba muy reñida. Ni una dejaba que ni las tocara. Así que la otra chava quería ganar a toda costa si eso le costara a su perder a su compañero.

-ahora! (Grito la chava.)

-haciendo que su pareja le aventara en la cara el cotonete a uryu. Distrayéndolo haciendo que ella le pegara en el abdomen.

Tatsuki: ishida! Estas bien.

-uryu saliendo del agua

Uryu: si descuida me descuide… lo siento. (Si tuviera un arco seria muy fácil)

-tatsuki realmente se enojo: MALDITO!

-dándole en la cara al chavo tirándolo con fuerza y casi lo noquea. Pero la otra aprovecho eso dándole a tatsuki en su pierna haciéndola que pierda el equilibrio.

Tatsuki: si caigo… caes con migo!

-aventándole el cotonete a la cara con tanta fuerza que la noqueo. Que en el último momento antes de caer al agua una sonrisa de victoria hizo tatsuki.

-LOS DOS QUEDAN FUERA! Fue lo que dijo el réferi.

Tatsuki: mas les vale que ganen… he ichigo!.

Orihime: tranquila déjanoslo a nosotros ( alzondo en forma de puño el brazo derecho y con el otro agarrándolo en la parte del conejo) (para que me entienda).

La ronda final: ichigo y orhime vs una pareja al parecer que van al gimnasio

-el hombre: ja ya ganamos se ven que son unos debiluchos.

Ichigo: hay si te crees mucho… no me hagas reír he ganado a mas grandes que tu. Porque crees que llegamos a las finales (mirándolo enojado por su comentario)

-solo pura suerte jajaj no duraran ni un minuto ni tu ni tu novia.

-y por el comentario los 2 se ruburizaron…

Tatsuki: HEY ICHIGO CONSENTRATE Y NO VE VAYAS A LAS NUBES QUE QUIERO IR A ESE LUGAR!

Ichigo: SI YA SE! YA CALLATE

Tatsuki: (jajaja ya se enojo, perfecto)

-LISTOS COMIENZEN.

- y empezaron a pelear y la chava no soporto que orihime tuviera mejor cuerpo que ella y le empezó muy bruscamente al principio a orihime se le dificulto pero lograba esquivarlo y en una de ellas la chava le iba a dar con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de orihime .. pero ella la esquivo y se agacho y aprovecho por darle en las piernas y tirarla.

Orihime: siii! XD jajaja

-no puede ser como puede perder ante una persona como tu…

Tatsuki: QUE TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO!

-y la chava mejor cerro la boca porque le tenia miedo a tatsuki de como la vio pelear..

-ichigo se la estaba viendo un poco mas difícil

Ichigo:( demonios tiene la fuerza similar a Chad)

-cuando se distrajo iba a recibir uno de sus mas fuertes golpes cuando BAMM, orihime lo desvió y recibió el impacto haciendo que esta callera. Pero la sofoco.

-solo el ruido del agua sono! Ichigo se enojo y logro darle una fuerte golpiza a la cara al chico haciéndolo caer.

-cuando el réferi iba a decir el ganador.

- EL GANADOR E..

-ichigo se lanzo al agua para alcanzar a orihime y sacarla a la supeficie.

Ichigo: estas bien inoue!

Orihime: si… estoy bien…

LOS GANADORE EL EQUIPO DE ICHIGO Y ORIHIME!

El chico: no es justo también cayo al agua.

Pero lo hizo cuando usted ya había caído y fue por voluntad propia para salvar a su pareja que se estaba ahogando –(fue lo que contesto)

Tatsuki: OHH! SIII!

Pacen por su premio XD….

Y asi paso el tiempo cuando …..

-cuando todo acabo ya se habían separado cada uno para rumbos diferentes. pero ichigo se dio cuenta a medio camino que tenia una llaves que no eran de él y con llavero de una dona. Luego supo que eran de orihime.

Ichigo: tatsuki no utilizaría este tipo de llavero deja se lo voy a entregar… espero alcanzarla

Mientras tanto

Orihime estaba caminando lento disfrutando el paisaje… y lo feliz que estaba por el gran y loco día cuando alguien lo puede arruinar.

-enfrente de ella venia tsukishima

Orihime: (vaya cuando creí que nadie lo arruinaría. Pero hable demasiado rápido ¬¬ pero ya tengo una solución)

Tsukishima: orihime (tenia la voz seria). Se puede saber con quien estabas. Te estuve hablando a tu casa y a tu teléfono.

Orihime: lo siento tsukishima pero ya no te incumbe con quien este. Porque ya lo pensé bien; y lo siento pero ya no siento nada por ti. Me hiciste mucho daño y esperaste mucho para darte cuenta. Pero te tardaste mucho porque yo ya no ciento nada por ti… esto se acabó… y por favor ya no me sigas y ni digas nada…

-Tsukishima abrió los ojos como platos y cerro los puños

Orihime paso al lado de el para seguir su camino cuando es jalada bruscamente del brazo.

Tsukishima: tu no me puedes dejar..! Me escuchaste… acaso tienes a alguien mas..? … hay alguien que hace que lata tu corazón además de yo.

Orihime: eso note incumbe y suéltame! (Sonrojada por pensar en ichigo)

-cuando de repente es jalada lejos de tsukishima y pegada a un torso. Orihime voltea aver quien era y se puso de mil colores cuando ve a

Orihime: ku..rosaki?

Ichigo: que no la escuchaste que la dejes en paz si ya termino contigo no. La fuerces. No eres mas que un patético! (Mirándolo con furia)

Tsukishima:… esto no se acaba. No me has conocido bien orihime (mirando con una mirada de venganza)

Ichigo: no te dejare que le hagas daño maldito. (Llevándose a orihime lejos de hay)

Orihime: gra..cias… de… Nuevo y … que….haces por… aquí? (apenas reaccionando de lo que paso

Ichigo: no hay problema… es que olvidaste tus llaves.

Orihime: oh gracias. (_Espera que no se las di a tatsuki…. ¬¬Creo que no fuera por su broma no me hubiera salvado kurosaki de tsukishima … vaya ironía _)

Ichigo: déjame acompañarte a tu casa por si vuelve a aparecer ese sujeto –rascándose con un dedola mejilla.

Orihime: esta bien… y lo siento por las molestias con (un poco roja de la cara)

-y así ichigo fue a acompañar a orihime hasta su casa…

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

bueno primero que nada una disculpa he tenido tanto estres con la prepa y la uni y bueno fue lo unico ... el siguiente apitulo sera el ultimo y en la historia de kokoro la seguire ... pero primero acabo mis examenes o ojala y tenga un poco de pasiencia

* * *

><p>EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES<p>

-Estaba el día muy soleado, estábamos como a 25c° y con un fresco aire; estaba repleto de gente en fila ichigo había llegado primero así que se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba cerca. El tenía puesto una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y unos banz.

A lo lejos venían tatsuki, uryu y orihime; tatsuki venia de un short y una blusa roja con rayas blancas y unos convers. Uryu de un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con zapatos blancos. Orihime una blusa de una sola manga de color lila con unos short y su cabello recogido de lado –ichigo al verla se quedo embobado.

-vaya llegaste temprano – dijo tatsuki

-porque alguien me amenazo por si llegaba tarde –contesto molesto ichigo.

-bueno… mejor entremos – decía orihime con una gotita en la cabeza, y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

¡Hey! – alguien gritaba a sus espaldas. Y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Y tu que haces aquí! – gritaba ichigo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice

-lo que pasa es que mi ni-sama es dueño de este parque. Y puedo venir las veces que se me da la gana –decía rukia y cuando menciono a su hermano le brillaron sus ojos con estrellitas.

-pero al parecer rukia no venia sola, ya que venia acompañada de renji.

Que onda zanahoria- decía renji mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo.

Me da mala todo esto- pensaba ichigo sudando frio.

Y que no nos vas a presentar- decía rukia viendo a orihime

-bueno… inoue, esta enana es rukia y la cara de mandril es renji- los señalaba mientras los nombraba. –ella es inoue.

-ichigo recibió un golpe de rukia, y renji solo se rio en silencio.

-hola inoue- decía rukia.

-hola mucho gusto rukia – decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-vaya ichigo te conseguiste una linda novia. No sé que te vio pero bueno –decía renji. – mientras que orihime y ichigo se les subía el color.

No somos novios!- dijeron gritando a los 4 vientos y al mismo tiempo; mientras movían las manos.

Siii clarooo…. Lo que digan – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno hay que empezar a subirse a los juegos – decía muy emocionada y arrastrando a renji.

-la prime atracción fue la gran montaña rusa con agua. Después unas tazas también que giraban. Luego el gran barco pirata. Y después descansaron un rato para comprarse un raspado y helado… todos se estaban divirtiendo. Pero en un rato orihime sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho que para ella era cuando percibe un extraño presentimiento.

-orihime te encuentras bien – decía tatsuki

eh… si estoy bien tatsuki-chan

-que les parece si voy por las entradas al espectáculo de los delfines- decía ichigo

-y de nuevo el dolor regresaba.

-NO! – contesto orihime

-¿no? – respondió ichigo

-todos los demás se le quedaron viendo raramente.

-quiero decir que quiero ir por los boletos… tu quédate aquí- decía orihime mientras se iba corriendo. – No quiero que no les pace nada- pensaba orihime.

-y por la fila se encontraba senna con al parecer unos pandilleros

Quiero que les den una lección a este par, seria mejor por separado. Pero mas daño quiero que le causen a esta chica – senna mostrando la foto.

-si; pero primero danos un adelanto o no hay trato – decía el mas robusto de la pandilla.

Ash… aquí tienen – entregando un sobre con dinero. – lo dejo a sus manos – decía con una risa.

-jefe y que le haremos a la chica si la encontramos sola- decía uno de la pandilla.

-le daremos una gran bienvenida – mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

¿Y al chico? – preguntaba otro

Le mostraremos las fotos de la chica de los tratos que le aremos y luego lo linchamos. –decía muy tranquilamente.

-ese es nuestro jefe de sangre fría – riendo junto con los demás.

-pero miren quien viene hay –decía otro mirándola desagradablemente.

Perfecto – decía el jefe.

-orihime se empezó a sentir extraña se sentía observad…

-hasta que uno de la pandilla se acercó por atrás a orihime y le susurraba mientras le enseñaba una foto.

-mira zorrita si no quieres que el termine en el hospital o quizás ni llegue…

Acompáñame, sin decir ni una palabra.

-orihime palideció y trago en seco y lo único que pudo hacer es seguirlo


	8. Chapter 8

AQUI esta el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste :p y tratare de seguirle cuando pueda a la historia de kokoro XD y gracias x leerla :p /

* * *

><p>-orihime mientras mas avanzaba a ese lugar mas tensión tenia, estaba en shock así que no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que iba a hacer es no mostrar miedo.<p>

-esto me huela a tsukishima- pensaba orihime

-cuando el pandillero llevo a orihime con los demás ella solo se sorprendió y frunció mas el seño, y estaba totalmente seria y al tanto.

-pero un niño que había visto todo y escuchado estaba espantado tenia 7 años y lo que le ayudo, fue que vio la foto del chavo de pelo color naranja.

-tengo que encontrar a esa persona- decía mentalmente el niño.

-el niño se había echado a correr buscando y volteando por todas partes.

Mientras tanto

-ya se tardo mucho- dijo tatsuki

-quizás haiga mucha fila – dijo renji

-ichigo se empezó a inquietar…

De vuelta con orihime

-debo de derrotarlo, no quiero que le hagan nada a kurosaki-kun; y esto ya es personal. – decía orihime

En otra parte

-el niño pudo localizarlo, se hecho a correr hasta donde estaba ichigo.

Señor.. señor! – gritaba el niño

-que pasa chico- decía tatsuki

-su amiga esta en problemas! –contestaba

Que dices! – ichigo se alarmo…. Que le paso a orihime!

Unos sujetos la acorralaron y uno le dijo que si no hacia lo que él decía te iban a hacer a mandar al hospital o que quizás no ibas a llegar- decía mientras señalaba a ichigo.

-ichigo abrió los ojos como platos… -¿Qué?…. Llévame a donde la llevaron.

- se agarró al niño y se los subió a los hombros y se hecho a correr.

Tatsuki ven conmigo! – decía ichigo.

Si- tú también ishida ven con nosotros contestaba ella.

Renji acompáñame por seguridad – decía rukia.

-dime a que dirección ir –le decía ichigo al niño

Si- por acá – contestaba el niño señalando a tal lugar.

En otro lugar

No… te me acerques- decía orihime – lo decía en seco y mirada seria

Oh vamos….que me aras- contestaba el

-y en un momento el sujeto esta en el suelo. Orihime se había acachado y de una patada había aventado los pies del sujeto haciéndolo caer y pegarse en la cabeza. Y quedar inconsciente.

- te lo advertí- dijo seria

Y los demás fuero a atacarla al mismo tiempo.

-orihime esquivaba y golpeaba. Le soltó una doble patada a uno primero en el abdomen gire y con el impulso del giro y con la misma patada le suelta en la cabeza dejando otro inconsciente.

-maldita! Decían otros

Y luego ella también empezaba a recibir golpes ya que eran 7 contra 1. En una uno le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago. Sofocándola y con eso fue suficiente para distraerse de uno que le pego una patada en la espalda tirándola. – asiéndola que se quejara del dolor

Tch… malditos cobardes- decía todavía con el mismo seño fruncido y la mirada seria. Y tosiendo.

Vaya.. Vaya si que eres atrevida… te portaste muy mal – torciéndole el brazo por la espalda y jalándole el cabello- haciendo gritar de dolor de orihime.

-mientras que senna se iba acercando aplaudiendo…

-ya vez lo que ganas por meterte con migo- acercándose a orihime y acariciando la cara. –orihime no cambiaba su mirada dándole mas coraje al senna.

Soltándole una cachetada a orihime- para que aprendas a que veas cual es tu lugar!- contestaba enojada.

No… no…. No eres mas que una cobarde… me das las lastima… no eres mas que una persona miserable- orihime se lo decía con tal serenidad y en seco. Y todavía no iba a demostrar su derrota.

Cállate!- contestaba histéricamente senna. – acaben con esto chicos!

El mismo que la agarraba del brazo, saco una navaja.

Y le hizo un corte en la mejilla de orihime – un pequeño recuerdo te dejaremos- decía el de la navaja riendo cínicamente.

-pero orihime se aguantó y no grito. Cerró fuertemente su mandíbula y empezó a salir un poco de sangre en su mejilla.

Por cierto tsukishima te manda saludos – decía senna riendo y sacando fotos. –también me dijo que quería recuerdos

-ahora si te are gritar - decía de nuevo el de la navaja. Alzando su navaja y bajándola a velocidad.

-orihime cerro los ojos y apretó su mandibulada recibir el corte.

Pero ichigo ya había llegado y de una patada avía mandado lejos al sujeto de la navaja.

Orihime solo vio sus ojos y este la observo e ichigo había observado con horror a orihime como estaba. Orihime vio que sus ojos reflejaban furia y después ichigo atacaba a todos y los golpeaba con mucho coraje, que los demás le temían a ichigo

Llego ishida a ayudar a ichigo… bueno solo con 2 tipos ya que ichigo había acabado con los demás

Senna!- gritaba ichigo con furia.

Yo…yo…. Yo no los podía detener –decía senna tartamudeando.

Y de repente una patada mando al suelo a senna. La responsable tatsuki

-senna tenia la nariz sangrando y empezó a gritar de dolor.

-no sabes que ganas tenia de hacer eso. Ahora si fue la gota que derramo el vaso – decía tatsuki enojada y mostrando el puño.

Orihime al ver a ichigo sus ojos se cristalizaron. Y se apretó las manos contra su blusa y con la cabeza gacha.

-que bueno que estas bien, kurosaki-kun – decía orihime derramando lagrimas.

Tenia miedo que te pasara algo –decía aguantándose el llanto.

-ichigo acerco con fuerza a orihime contra el y la pego contra su pecho y el coloco su mano en su cabeza. – no lo vuelvas a hacer esto… tonta.

-orihime solo agarro su camisa y ya no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar en el.

Lo siento… por mi culpa- decía orihime mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No fue tu culta – ichigo la interrumpió y limpiándole la sangre de su mejilla con su mano.

Renji y rukia llegaron con los guardias del parque, para llevarse a senna y la pandilla.

Están bien – decía rukia preocupa.

Si- decía uryu.

Renji agárrame mi bolsa, ahorita vengo- decía rukia aventándole la bolsa.

-rukia de lejos había visto a tsukishima y fue tras de él. Y como conocía el parque mejor que nadie lo alcanzo en un de sus atajos y le soltó una patada en la cara, tirándolo.

-tsukishima se paro para quitársela del camino, le iba a dar un golpe pero una mano lo detiene era renji que paro su golpe y le respondió con otro dejándolo inconsciente.

GAME OVER! gano yo – decía rukia.

Eso es todo!- decía tatsuki mientras chocaba la mano con rukia.

Creo que solo nos falta un juego por subir – decía uryu mientras veía la rueda de la fortuna.

-cuando ichigo se subió primero él pensó que se iba a subir renji o uryu pero aventaron a orihime. Y este la alcanzo a agarrar para que no se callera y cuando se dieron cuenta la puerta del juego ya estaba cerrada. Y vieron como los demás le decía un adiós con la mano y con una risa burlona. Los dos se pusieron rojos.

Los de más se subieron en parejas, renji y rukia. Tatsuki y uryu.

-orihime movía las manos nerviosamente y viendo hacia la ventana.

-cuando ichigo rompió el silencio.

-te conseguí un curita- saco el curita y él se lo puso en la mejilla, ichigo estaba nervioso. Aun puesta la bandita no quito su mano y se le quedo viendo a los grandes ojos plateados de orihime.

- los dos se quedaron viendo.

-gra…cias –decía orihime con una voz cálida y poniendo su mano en su mejilla donde tenia la mano de ichigo.

-ichigo iba a hablar pero fue detenido por la mano de orihime.

-gracias por hacer volver a la antigua orihime, por animarme con flores, por escucharme, por protegerme y preocuparte por mi…..por… por encontrar la llave que pudo abrir mi corazón… -decía orihime bajando el rostros toda roja al decir la ultima palabra. Y bajando su mano

Ichigo se sorprendió al principio, pero relajo su expresión, y poniéndose un poco rojo. Y con su otra mano la agarro dela barbilla y la hizo que subiera su mirada a la de él. Y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-orihime cerro poco a poco sus ojos y juntando sus labios en un ligero rose.

-después se separaron y orihime le dedico una sonrisa pero mas roja de lo normal… ichigo también estaba colorado, pero feliz

Y en la última vuelta de la rueda de la fortuna se acervaban a orihime e ichigo sentados juntos agarrados de la mano y orihime recargada en el hombro de ichigo.

FIN


End file.
